


Don't You Dare!!

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Marco, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco thinks Mario is cheating and that kind of breaks Mario's heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare!!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt I received from a lovely anon :)  
> "Could you make me a Götzeus shot where Marco accuses Mario of cheating on him with Alaba and makes a scene to him and Mario feels so miserable and tells Marco to take a look at himself with Pierre. Then David realizes what Marco did and faces him and tells him that Mario is in so much pain because of his pictures with Auba so Marco finally realizes and does something amazing to win Mario back, which is not easy. Make it only if you like the idea"  
> I did like the idea so I wrote it :) Enjoy :)

Mario was playing FIFA with David the first time it happened. 

Marco called him up, yelling, screaming and crying: "how could you!" At him. For the first time since he moved to Bayern, he doesn't miss Dortmund too much. 

When he actually realised what Marco was talking about, he laughed it off and said he loved him too much to ever cheat on him. 

And David? He was just a good friend who happened to care about him and his wellbeing in a new town, a new club. 

Then it happened again... Mario was visiting his old home when Marco came running into the living room with his laptop, crying and angry at the pictures on it...

"What is that? I though you said you weren't cheating on me!?" Marco was furious. 

"I am not! I just don't have a lot of friends besides David, so we hang out a lot!" He pointed out as Marco showed him a tumblr page full of pictures with him and David. 

And finally it became too much and Mario drove back to Dortmund late one evening as he has had enough, just to discover that Marco wasn't alone. 

Auba was sitting on the couch with a smile on his face when he saw Mario.

"Sunny? I've missed you!! How's the enemy doing?" He always smiled a lot. 

"Hi Pierre... Where is Marco? I have to talk to him..." He fiddled with his hoodie as he nervously looked around his boyfriend's home. 

"He went grocery shopping ten minutes ago... How's life?" He smiled. 

"Bayern is great... Just not a fan of the club yet..." 

"AUBA!? WHY IS THERE A CAR PARKED IN MY DRIVEWAY??" Marco yelled before Pierre could answer and he walked through the door.

"Oh hey Mario... Wait? Mario!? What are you doing here!? I thought you were in Bayern!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Marco said as he put down the groceries to kiss his boyfriend.

"We need to talk..." 

"That's it I'm out! Nice seeing you sunny!! See ya tomorrow Marcie!" Auba said and bolted out the door. 

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"  
"You, constantly thinking I would ever cheat on you..." 

"What do you want me to do, huh? I'm stuck here not knowing what you do and I keep seeing pictures of you and David too close for comfort..." 

"Oh yeah? Then I could say the same about you and Auba, the only difference is that I actually trust you!! Come on Marco!! We have been together for over 2 years now and you know I love you more than anything... Please stop believing that I would cheat on you!!" 

"Hmpf..." 

"Just call me when you stop being a brat... I'm leaving..." 

When Mario came back to Bayern, the first thing he did was driving straight to David, because he was the only one who knew about this and he needed to talk with someone who wasn't Marco right now...

"Mario? What are yo- What happened?" Mario started crying as he walked straight into his best friend's arms. 

"I drove to see him... Tried to make him stop... All he said was hmpf... I can't do this anymore it hurts too much..." 

"Wow... Come in and stay here for now? I don't like you being sad and alone so stay here!!" 

They sat on the couch and talked for a couple of hours until Mario fell asleep on the couch.

Sneaking his phone out of his pocket, David searched for Marco's name in Mario's phone and found the one he was looking for. 

"Hello?" 

"Marco? This is David Alaba!"

"Uhm hi? What can I do for you at a quarter to 3 in the morning?"

"Your boyfriend just cried himself to sleep on my couch... He's not cheating on you!! He does nothing but talk about you all of the time.. I know more about you than I would like to by now... Besides I have a boyfriend here..."

"Oh God.. I really messed up didn't I?" 

"Yes you did... But I want to help you fix it!" 

Half an hour of making a plan, Marco thanked David and hung up. 

The plan was that David was keeping Mario in his house and Marco would drive up to Bayern to apologise. 

Next morning when Mario woke up the entire house smelled like pancakes and pretzels. He walked into the kitchen expecting David to be the one cooking... 

But it wasn't... It was Marco, in nothing but a pink fluffy dressing gown. 

"Good morning my love!" He smiled at him.

"What are you doing here? Where is David?" 

"He is visiting his boyfriend for the day... He called me when you fell asleep last night and made me realise how much of a twat I have been to you... Mario, I am so sorry... I never meant to hurt you, it's just really hard for me to see you so far away from me and pretty people and not thinking that you could do so much better than me... Pierre has been trying to tell me that you won't, that you really love me, but I guess I never believed him... I am so so so sorry... Please forgive me?" 

"Well... You did make pretzels... But it's gonna take more than that to make me forgive you... Oh and Marco? No one is ever gonna compared to you so don't worry about that!"

Marco kissed him passionately and pulled him close. 

"I love you so much Sunny!!"

"Love you too Marcinho"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember you can now leave me prompts at my tumblr (sometimesitsnicetobedifferent) :) I accept most pairings and prompts make me happy!! :)


End file.
